Year of the Spark: March 6
by Sparky Army
Summary: She might have changed, but her feeling for him had never gone away. They only grew stronger with time apart.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers That Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Note from the author (Chicky): I was inspired by a song, so I made a fanfic to it. I guess that is all I have to say for now. I hope you guys enjoy reading this.

Lyrics:

_So every time you hold me_

_Hold me like this is the last time._

_Every time you kiss me_

_Kiss me like you'll never see me again_

_(Alicia Keys: Like You'll Never See Me Again)_

* * *

**Like You'll Never See Me Again**

by Chicky (Beach Chick)

* * *

"Lizabeth." John breathed. Relief washed over him, and he took a step towards her 

"You shouldn't be here, John," she replied. He stopped walking towards her, and she continued. "It's not safe here."

"So, you're alive." It wasn't really a question.

"Yes." She answered.

His eyes filled with hope as the question that had been hanging in the back of his mind was finally answered. "I had to see you again. I had to find you."

She looked at him. Sadness lingered in her eyes, and their eyes locked. "I'm not the Elizabeth you once knew. So much of me has changed since we last saw each other."

He closed the distance between the two of them, and his hand slid up to brush her cheek. She couldn't help but lean into his touch and sigh at the warmth he was leaving there.

"So much?" He asked.

She took a step back, but John's arms enclosed around her, and she didn't have the will or desire to retreat. She might have changed, but her feeling for him had never gone away. They only grew stronger with time apart. Elizabeth's arms circled around him. She buried her face in his shoulder and breathed the scent of him. He was almost real.

"I missed you so much," he said. His hands rubbed her back gently.

"I missed you as well," she responded.

John and Elizabeth stood there silently for a few stolen moments. They were the only two in the area. They were the only two in the room. Blue light sizzled and danced around them, but nothing else mattered except right here and right now.

John chuckled lightly breaking the silence. "So…" he said finally noticing the blue that seemed to engulf them. "You're probing my head, aren't you?"

She smiled up at him. "You could say that, but I'm more connecting with your consciousness since your body isn't really here."

He sighed squeezing her hand in his. "This feels real. You feel real."

"I am. This just isn't physically real."

He sighed and looked into her eyes. "Real or not…I don't have much time."

"I know," she said. "I can feel them pulling you back."

"Come with me."

"You know I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm part of the collective now. I have a responsibility to this faction. You can say that I'm sort of their leader now."

"But I thought we destroyed the collective…replicator consciousness."

"You did, but many of us had already severed the link between our minds and the whole group. I'm connected with a new collective now, and I'm leading a small unit to start over. I'll help make a peaceful civilization out of them and maybe help to destroy the Wraith once and for all. And…maybe we'll see each other again."

He refused to let the tears that were welling up inside show, and he squeezed her hand harder.

"We will see each other again. I'll make sure of it. At least, I know you're alright. You wouldn't believe how crazy I was going. I didn't know if you were dead or alive."

"Neither did I," she admitted. "I kept hoping that you weren't caught trying to leave the home world. No one would reveal anything, and even when I escaped, I still didn't know."

He captured her again with his arms as he felt his consciousness start to drift away and back to Atlantis. "My consciousness isn't going to be here much longer."

She held onto him tighter. "I know," she whispered as tears threatened to fall. She held his gaze. "Please tell my mom that I love her."

"I will, but I think she already knows."

She smiled as tears started to flow down her face. He wiped them away as best as he could. He took her face in his hands, and they kiss. Neither wanted the other to disappear, but as John started to fade from Elizabeth's sight, they both clung to each other and savored the last few seconds they had left.

"I love you," John whispered.

"I love you too," Elizabeth replied.

In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

AN: In case it was confusing, Rodney found this ancient device that lets the user see whatever he or she wants to see by separating the body from the consciousness of the person using the device. It takes your consciousness to whatever it wants to see. John uses the device before the scientist has really even tested it, and they find his body laying in Rodney's lab. Disconnecting the series of wires will disconnect John from the device and reunite his consciousness with his body. That's what is happening when he's fading away from Elizabeth.

I didn't want to write all that into the one-shot. I wanted to focus on the scene I kept thinking about where the two of them are seeing each other for the first time after the events of Lifeline. In this story, I'm also pretending that This Mortal Coil never happened so that John still believes that Elizabeth is alive when he sees her again.

I don't know if all the details are right about the replicator collective or about their minds connecting, but oh well. This is a fanfic anyway so anything is possible.


End file.
